Opposites Attract
by Missy Motion
Summary: Two good friends, always there for eachother. Until one develops stronger feelings for the other. She will do whatever it takes to prevent these feelings from being known, but just how far is she willing to go to make sure he doesn't discover her secret?
1. Information

**Opposites Attract Info**

A/N: Okay so this is my first story ever. I'm really new at this so i'm trying my best. It might not be that great at first but i'm hoping it will get better as it goes on... so ANYWAYS here is the info. Read and enjoy. Feedback is love.

**Name-** Jessica Anne Cena

**Nickname(s)-** Jess, Shortie

**Age-** 23

**Hair-** Straight, shoulder length blonde with colored streaks (they change to match whatever color she wears for RAW that week)

**Eyes-** blue green

**Height-** 5'2"

**Weight-** 115 lbs

**Piercings-** belly button, 2 holes on each year, and right cartiladge

**Tattoos-** a pink star tramp stamp with black lining, a music note on front right side of hip, and "live, laugh, love" around left ankle

**Style-** Prep

**Personality-** Sweet, nice, hates it when others are upset with her, or just upset in general. Is constantly trying to make sure others are happy, but isn't usually happy herself. Very reserved and shy, but can get crazy if she knows you well enough.

**Entrance Music-** Do Something/ Britney Spears

**Friends-** Liz, Becca, Ashley, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Shawn Michaels, Hunter (Triple H), Shannon Moore, John Cena, Randy Orton

**Other Info-** She lived with her mom for the first fourteen years of her life. When she turned 14 years old she wanted to leave her mom's house and live with her dad. Ever since then her and her half brother John (Cena) became really close, and they could talk about anything together. Ever since John joined the WWE at age 20 when she was 16, she started training to become a WWE diva. She competed in the 2007 Raw Diva search and lost to her friend Liz (who was also in the search). The WWE signed a three year non release contract with her for Raw. She doesn't talk about herself that much and she is reserved when people ask her about herself. She doesn't know why her and Liz are such good friends because they are complete opposites, but they are closer now than they ever have been. She is closer to Liz than she is to Becca naturally because she has known Liz longer, but she loves them both the same.

* * *

**Name-** Elizabeth Margret Graves

**Nickname(s)-** Liz, Beth

**Age-** 25

**Hair-** Brunette with light blonde highlights, wavy, a little bit past shoulder length

**Eyes:** Brown

**Height-** 5'8"

**Weight-** 125 lbs.

**Piercings-** Ears, left cartiladge, stud in left side of nose, belly button, bottom right lip

**Tattoos:** A heart on her right shoulder blade

**Style-** Rocker punk

**Personality-** Confidant, sweet, but bitchy

**Entrance Music-** Smells Like Teen Spirit/ Nirvana

**Friends-** Jess, Becca, Ashley, Matt and Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Hunter, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton

**Other Info-** 2007 Raw Diva search winner. She talks alot and loves to annoy people and piss people off, but doesn't always know when to stop. Her and Jess fight too much but they always end up being friends again in the end. She is very confidant in herself and others and is an all-around great person.

* * *

**Name-** Rebecca Jolene Martin

**Nickname(s)-** Becca, Bec

**Age-** 26

**Hair-** Straight, mid-back length dark blonde on top with brown underneath

**Eyes-** Brown

**Height-** 5'6"

**Weight-** 128 lbs

**Piercings-** Ears, bottom left lip, and belly button

**Style-** prep-ish punk

**Personality-** nice, but will be a bitch if you get on her bad side

**Entrance Music-** Riot/ 3 Days Grace

**Friends-** Jess, Liz, Ashley, Matt and Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Hunter, Shawn Michaels, Shannon Moore, Randy Orton

**Other Info-** She got signed after the 2005 Raw Diva Search. She likes to talk about herself and likes to piss others off with the help of Liz. Her, Liz, and Jess have been best friends for as long as they could remeber. They do everything together and are the same, yet different, in many ways.

* * *

**OTHER IMPORTANT INFORMATION**

I am going to bend the ages of some of the superstars in this story because A.) It will go along better with the story and B.) because it's my story and I have that power :p.

John Cena will be 29 years old, as will Jeff Hardy.  
Randy Orton will be 25 years old.

Thank you, and I hope this hasn't caused any inconveniece :)


	2. Chapter 1: The Party

**A/N: **This is the first chapter. I was new at this whole thing when I started writing it, so it's not that great. I've grown a custom to a different writing style which you will begin to see around chapters three and four. Nothing much else to say, thoughts are italisized.

**Opposites Attract -Chapter 1: The Party-**

* * *

I woke up to someone shaking me and frantically saying "Wake up! Wake up! Come on, Jess, wake up!" I just turned over and mumbled into the pillow "Come back in an hour." Whoever it was made their way over to my window, threw open the curtains, and the sunlight burst in. I grabbed a pillow, looked over at the window, and screamed "John!!" as I threw the pillow at his head. "Shut the damn curtains and let me sleep," I said as I buried my head beneath my other pillows. "No! It's time to get up, now move!" he said to me as he pulled the covers off. "What time is it?" I asked while still trying to adjust to the sunlight that was pouring in through the window. "12:30" he said. "What?!" I yelled as I jumped out of my bed and made my way into my bathroom to quickly take a shower. "Exactly, now hurry up!" he said while walking out of my room and shuting the door. John was throwing me and Liz a little "Welcome to your life commitment --or i mean-- the WWE" (as he liked to put it) party to get to know the people we would be working with. I got out of the shower and changed into my bikini, slipping on a skirt over top and a pair of flip flops.

* * *

I went downstairs and into the backyard, and was greeted by the rest of family. About 15 minutes later, Becca and Liz got there. We talked for a little while until everyone else got there. After talking with a few other wrestlers, the three of us went to go sit on the lawn chairs with Candice, Ashley, and Maria to talk and tan. A little while later, John came over and said "Come on you two, this is for you to be social; now go talk to people!" So me and Liz told the girls we would talk to them later.

I started talking with Ken, Shawn, and Hunter when I suddenly felt someone grab me and put me over their shoulder and start carrying me over towards the pool. "No! No! Put me down!"I screamed while kicking and hitting the person's back. "Okay," they said. He started to put me down and sheer panic came over me as I pierced through the water and hit the bottom of the pool.. As I came to the surface I just kind of floated there like a log, I didn't know what to do, I was in complete shock. Then John jumped in and brought me out of the pool. I looked over and saw it was Randy who threw me into the water. I went over to him, slapped him across the face, screamed "What the hell is wrong with you?!" and ran inside and up to my room.

* * *

-John's P.O.V.-

I was talking with Matt, Jeff, and Shannon when I heard someone start screaming. I looked over and saw Randy carrying Jess over to the pool. "Shit," I said as I ran over there, but I was too late, he already threw her into the water. "Damn it, Randy, do you realize what you've done?!" I yelled at him as I took off my shirt and jumped into the water to get her out of there. After she slapped Randy and ran inside, I had to make sure she was okay.

-Normal P.O.V.-

I was sitting on my bed, crying, when I heard a knock at my door. "Leave me alone," I yelled as I grabbed my pillow and hugged it tight. "It's me," they said as they walked in through the door. It was John.

(J- John, M- Me)  
**J-** Are you okay?  
**M-** I will be, I was just really scared, you know?  
**J-** I know... It shouldn't have happened anyway.  
**M-** You're right, but why did he do it?  
**J-** I don't know, but I can find out.  
**M-** No, nevermind... I don't want to know.

"Okay, I'm gunna go change... you should too," he said as he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and said "Okay, I'll be down in about 15, 20 minutes."

-John's P.O.V.-

I got changed and went back outside. Everybody was pretty much still in the same spots they were when I left. I could hear them talking about what had happened, but I just shrugged it off. I decided I should probably tell Randy why Jessica did what she did, because I knew she wouldn't. She never liked Randy, but I didn't know why.

(R Randy, M Me)  
**M-** Hey Randy, can I talk to you for a sec?  
**R-** Sure, I need to talk to you too.  
**M-** I wanted to talk to you about what happened a few minutes ago.  
**R-** Yeah me too, what was all that about?  
**M-** You can't do things like that to Jess, she doesn't mess around when it comes to water.  
**R-** Hey man, all I was trying to do was get her to like me again.

_He is constantly trying to get her friendship back but she never wants to hear it. I told him she would accept him again on her own terms, But obviously he doesn't like to listen._

**M-** Well you can't do things like that to her. Ever since she witnessed a friend of her's drown when she was 10 because she couldn't swim, she hasn't stepped foot in pools, lakes, oceans, anything like that. She only uses water to take showers, and she won't even take baths because she's so afraid of drowning.  
**R-** Hey man I didn't know. Can you tell her I'm sorry? I doubt she will talk to me.  
**M-** Yeah I will, just don't let it happen again.

Normal P.O.V.

I changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, dryed my hair, fixed my make up, then went back down stairs and outside. I was going to talk to John, but I saw he was talking with Randy, so I decided to talk with Bec and Liz instead. They asked me if I was okay and I told them I was. Then Matt came up to me.

(hmm this one's tough... M- Matt, Me- Me duhh )  
**M-** Are you okay?  
**Me-** Yeah, I'm fine.  
**M-** Okay good... John wants me to go to the store, do you want to come with?  
**Me-** Isn't that like him to send someone else to do his dirty work.. yeah I'll go with you.

* * *

We walked to his car, got in, and went to a little corner store about 10 minutes away. We talked alot: about how he's been, what was new in his life, how I felt about being the knew wwe diva, and what I was going to do when I debuted. Then on our way back home when we were almost there he asked me "How come you never talk about yourself?" As I was thinking of an excuse, my cell phone started ringing. ( Thank God ) I thought as I answered it, not even bothering to check the caller ID ( which I should have done ).

**Me-** Hello?  
**?-** Where are you??

_John..._

**M-** I'll be home in like a minute. Bye.

And I just hung up the phone. "Who was it?" Matt asked. "Just John," I said, rolling my eyes. We pulled up into the drive way, and I saw John standing there with his arms crossed and a stern look in his eyes. ( This is not going to go well ) I thought as I got out of the car.


	3. Chapter 2: Big Brother

**A/N:** Yay, it's chapter two :D. So like I said, I don't like this writing style that I used in this chapter, as well as the first. It's really beginning to bug me, but I can't fix it easily without changing alot of things around. So I'm slowly starting to get over it, because the third chapter and thereafter has my favoured style. Well, I hope you all enjoyed that little bit of information :p. Please review, thoughts are italisized.

**Opposites Attract -Chapter 2: Big Brother-**

* * *

I got out of the car and walked up to John. "Matt can I talk to my sister alone for a minute?" he questioned. "Sure, I'll be in the back if you need me" he replied, walking inside the house. _Wait, what?! NO! he's going to bite my head off!_ I thout with a nervous look on my face. Then John started arguing with me.

(J- John, M- Me)  
**J-** Where were you??  
**M-** I went to the store with Matt.  
**J-** Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?  
**M-** Because I'm 25 years old, I don't need to tell you everything.  
**J-** Well I was looking for you, you were here then all of a sudden you were gone.  
**M-** Oh my god! When are you going to stop treating me like a child??  
**J-** Well if you stop acting irresponsible then I will.  
**M-** Well I would rather be irresponsible than be and ignorant jackass!  
**J-** I'm just trying to look after you.. I know what's best for you, you're just a child!  
**M-** No I'm not "just a child" I am 25 fucking years old! I know how to take care of myself! I could show you that if you would let me fucking breathe every once in a while!

And that's when he did it. I gasped as his hand collided with my cheek. For the first time in my life I had no idea what to do or say. I was in shock. I looked him in the eyes as I held the left side of my face and felt the tears stinging my eyes. Then I did the only thing I could think of at that moment. I ran. I ran down the road, into the woods, and sat in our old treehouse we had built a few years back. And then I just cried. It hurt. Alot.. Not so much physically, but more emotionally. I couldn't believe it! Not once in my whole entire life had he ever hit me. I just sat there thinking, _Why did he hit me? What did I do to make him so mad at me?_ I didn't know what to do. I wanted to be mad at him, but at the same time I wanted to talk to him. He is my bestfriend, he always has been, and always will be. But it is so hard to be mad at someone you love with all of your heart, plus more.

He has always been there for me whenever I needed him, and he must have know I needed him, because just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw something I had never before seen in him. I saw regret. He never regrets anything he does. So I must say I was a bit suprised. He sat down, and I just wanted to yell at him and slap him across the face so he would know how it felt, but I couldn't. I don't know if it was because I couldn't get the words out, or because my heart wouldn't let me. So I did the next best thing. I hugged him and cried. And he just let me cry, as he stroked my hair and said "Shh... Calm down... Don't cry..." just like he always does, which caused me to crack a smile. But then I pulled away, looked him in the eye and said " Why did you do it?"

* * *

(J- John, M- Me)  
**J-** Because you're my little sister. My only sister. If I don't protect you, no one will. I can't tell you all the things that ran through my head when I couldn't find you. Not all those guys are good guys, Jess. I love you alot and I don't want to see you get hurt.  
**M-** I smiled and hugged him I love you too. But you have to remember, I'm a big girl. I know what I'm doing. You can't protect me forever.  
**J-** I know, that's what worries me.

I smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and started walking back home. A lot happened later that night. People got drunk, others got thrown into the pool because they were drunk, and everyone else was just messing around the entire backyard. I changed into my pajamas and went to check on everyone and make sure they were okay. After checking up on them, I layed down in my bed and recaped in everything that happened in my head. Then, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the smell of something cooking. I grabbed a jacket and put it on then went down the stairs. I stepped into the kitchen and saw John cooking. "Morning, Jess" he said. "Morning, what are you making?" I asked him. "Uhhh... breakfast?" he said in a smart ass tone. I just looked at him. "Whatever..." I said while walking into the dining room. Everyone was sitting with their heads in their arms resting on the table. I just chuckled to myself. I figured I could help out a bit and decided to go get some asprin.

I went upstairs into the bathroom and was looking through the medicine cabinet for a bottle of Advil. I found it and shut the cabinet door and jumped at what I saw in the mirror. I turned around and said "Jesus, John, you scared the ever-living out of me." "Sorry," he said while smiling a little.

(J- John, M- Me)  
**M-** So what's up?  
**J-** Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you're okay.  
**M-** Well, yeah I'm fine... why wouldn't I be?  
**J-** No reason... I just couldn't stop thinking about what I did last night. I really am sorry and I just wanted to make sure things between us were okay.  
**M-** Okay, yes you did overreact a bit, but I could have told you I was leaving, instead of just taking off.  
**J-** Yeah, that's true... so you're not mad at me, right?  
**M-** _I smiled John,_ You know it's impossible for me to stay mad at you.

He pulled me into a hug, and I hugged him back. I pulled away, sniffed the air and said "Is something burning??" "Oh shit, breakfast!" he yelled as he was running out the bathroom door. I just laughed to myself and walked down the stairs. I went throught the kitchen trying to hold my breath from the disgusting odor comming from the stove, and walked into the dining room.. Everyone was where I had left them, except Shawn was sitting in the corner with is legs crossed and his head in his hands, and he looked like he was sleeping. I just gave him a questioning look, and said "Okay, who wants asprin?" I rolled the bottle down the middle of table and nearly everyone jumped for it. I just kind of laughed and turned around. I looked at the stove and put a disgusted look on my face. "Okay... so who's comming out to breakfast with me?"

We all went to a little diner up the road to have breakfast. I chose to sit in a booth on the inside with Hunter sitting next to me, Shawn sitting across form me, and John sitting diagonally from me (which I now realize was not a great place to sit). Shawn was making a complete mess, and I didn't want to get food thrown on me so I just left the table. I went to a little playground in a field behind the diner and sat on the swings. About 10 minutes later I went back to the diner. I walked inside and no one was there. "What the fuck?" I said, mostly to myself as I walked back outside, just to see that none of the cars were there either. "You have got to be kidding me..." I said as I was taking out me cell. I was about to call John when I heard someone say "So, they left you here too?" I turned around and saw Jeff leaning casually up against the side of the building. "Looks like it," I said while walking towards him. "So should we get going?" he said standing up straight. I sighed and said "I guess so..." So we started walking back to the house. Jeff was one of my greatest friends and it had been so long since we had spent time just the two of us. So it was a great opportunity for us to catch up with eachother. We talked alot about random things and i was really enjoying it, just because of the fact that I haven't had a conversation with him about something non-WWE related in a long ass time. As we came closer to the house, I looked at the driveway, and a questioning look played across my face. "What the hell.." I questioned, mostly to myself. "What's wrong?" Jeff asked as we walked up the driveway. I was too preoccupied with why a certain someone's car was in the driveway.


	4. Chapter 3: Mothers

**A/N:** New writing style!! Yes, I am excited over that :p. But not just for me, you readers as well. I don't know how all of you feel, but to me this style is much more enjoyable to read and understand. Well, besides the there's nothing else to say, thoughts are italisized. Please review :.

**Opposites Attract -Chapter 3: Mothers-**

* * *

We walked into the house, and everyone was starring at us. "Thanks fo leaving us," I said in a smartass tone as we walked into the livingroom. "You're welcome!" Shawn shouted from the other end of the room with a big, chessy grin on his face. I gave him a sarcastic smile, and continued my way further into the room. I noticed my dad point at me while talking to some woman, and a questioning look played across my face. When she turned around to face me, I was shocked to see who it was. She made her way over to me, and took me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Mom?" I questioned, still shocked with everything that was happening. "I'll leave you two alone," Jeff said while walking away. _Great, now I know I can always trust him to leave me at the worst possible times..._ I thought to myself. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Can we talk?" she asked hopefully. "Umm... sure," I replied, reluctantly. We walked upstairs to my bedroom, and I sat on the corner of my bed, as she sat down on the other side.

* * *

"So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in, what, ten years?" she asked. "Yeah, well, there was a reason for that," I replied coldly. "I know baby, but I'm better now," she informed me. "It doesn't look like it," I said while standing up and walking over to my computer. "I'm clean now baby, six months," she said while moving to the side of my bed that I had just left.. "That's great mom," I replied smiling and spinning my computer chair to face her. "I know, so when are you comming back home?" she asked, taking my hands in hers. "Wait, what?" I questioned with a confused look on my face. "I want you to come back with me," she stated simply, inching closer to me.

"I'm not going back, I can't go back," I said, pulling my hands free and pushing the chair and myself backwards. "Well, why not?" she asked, taken back. I stood up and started pacing infront of her as I tried not to yell "Mom, I have friends here, my family's here, I'm starting a job on monday!" "Well baby, I need you, I can't do this without you," she informed me looking down at her hands. "But mom, you can," I encouraged her, sitting down beside her, rubbing her back and looking into her eyes. "But I did this for you, so you could come back," she said, trying to guilt me into reconcidering. "Mom, I'm proud of you, I really am, but the guilt thing isn't going to work anymore. I'm my own person and I know what I have to do. I can't go back with you, I need to stay here." I told her, taking her hands in mine. "But I need you there with me, and Paul needs you there too," she kept going, gripping my hands tighter.

I immediatly threw her hands down and sprung up, this time, more pissed off. "You're still with him? After everything he did to me? How can you ask me to go back to him?!" I yelled in disbelief. "It wasn't his fault, and he needs your help," she said smiling and walking towards me, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Oh, so you're saying it was my fault?! Mom, stop!" I yelled at her, pushing her roughly away from me. "I can't believe you! I can't do this, I'm not going back!" I screamed at her, tears threatening to fall at any given moment. I ran out of my room, down the stairs, and out the front door. I went to the lake at the end of the road and sat on the grass and cried, as all the memories came flooding back to me.

* * *

I looked out at the peaceful, beautiful water, as the tears continued to fall. Someone placed a hand on my shoulder and sat down beside me. They pulled me to them, and I just clung to them as I cried some more. I realize I cry alot, but if you had gone through half of what I've been through, you would cry too. I pulled away, and through my red, puffy, tear stained eyes, I looked up into the emerald green eyes of Jeff. I hurriedly tried to get a grip and hide my face because I didn't want him seeing me like that. He gently rubbed my back while I dried my tears. We sat there in silence as I steadied my breathing and looked out at the calm lake. The sun was slowly setting, and it looked beautiful. Everything was peaceful and perfect. Well everything until...

"So, do you want to talk about it?" I sighed and replied "Do you really want to know?" "Well, yeah," he said, looking at me. I sighed again, looked at him and said "Are you sure?" "Is it really that bad?" he questioned. I chuckled lightly and said "No, I just, didn't really want to talk about it," while looking back out at the water. "Well if you don't want to..." he trailed off, looking upset. "No, nevermind, I probably should," I said while crossing my legs infront of me and playing with my hands nervously. "So, what happened?" he asked again as he leaned back on his hands and looked up at me. "Well, for starters, that was my mom. I haven't seen her for over ten years." I said, starring at my fingers. I could feel him looking at me, and it was making me more nervous. "How come?" he asked me, curiously. "Because I left her house when I found out who my real father was, and I had a place to go. I came here and started my life over as if nothing ever happened." I explained.

"What happened?" he questioned. "What do you mean?" I replied, confused. "You said 'as if nothing ever happened'... well, what happened?" he asked again. "Oh, just as if I never lived with my mom," I lied. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew I was lying, but I just continued to stare at him innocently. "You're lying," he said with a smirk and raising his eyebrows at me. I chuckled and looked away from him, turning my gaze back to the water and said "I can't lie to you, you always find me out. How do you always know?" "Because I'm Jeff Hardy," he replied with a cocky, yet superior tone of voice. "Now don't change the subject," he added with a serious look. "Sorry... I just don't want to talk about that right now,"I stated nervously.

"Okay, well when you want to talk, I'll be here," he said, comfortingly. I smiled and said "I know... I can always count on you." "You know it," he said standing up, "Now shall we return?" he continued, offering me a hand. I grabbed it and stood up. We linked our arms and I replied "We shall." He smiled down at me and I looked up at him. I chuckled softly and rolled my eyes as we made our way back down the road. When we got to the drive way I stopped and looked up at him, causing him to stop as well. "Jeff," I started, as he looked down at me with a questioning look. "Thanks," I said smiling. "You're welcome, Jess," he said, returning the smile and pulling me into a hug.

I hugged him back and, oddly enough, didn't want to let go. The musty aroma of axe on his jacket danced it's way up my nose, causing me to close my eyes and smile. He pulled away and started up the drive way. I just stood there, semi-confused. I felt something between us, like that butterfly feeling you get in the bottom of your stomach when you get nervous or, scared or, excited even. It was odd, because I hadn't felt it before. I was just really confused. It felt as if... no. Jeff's my friend. One of the best. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't like him like that. Do I? No, of course I don't, I can't. That would be, I don't know, too awkward. But- "Jess, are ya commin'?" My thoughts were cut short by Jeff calling to me, his southern accent showing slightly. "Huh? Oh, yeah..." I trailed off as I made my way up the drive way, following him into the house.


	5. Chapter 4: Suitcases and Sleepovers

**A/N:** Okay so, there has been something brought to my attention. I am going to forewarn you all, there is a lot of crying in this story. I have no idea why I did that, but I'm just realizing it now. Which is actually kind of sad. At any rate, I felt I should tell all of you. I don't know how you all feel about cry babies, but I would deffinately classify Jess as one xP. Okies, well please review.

**Opposites Attract -Chapter 4: Suitcases and Sleepovers-**

* * *

I was in my room with Becca and Liz packing my bags. After we finished, our plan was to go to Liz's and pack her stuff since we had an 8:00 AM flight. The two of them were having their own conversation about random things, but I was lost in my own world. I couldn't stop thinking about Jeff. Well, not him exactly. I was trying to figure out my feelings towards him. I mean, he's really just a great friend. Isn't he? I honestly am so confused with my feelings for him right now.

"Hello?? Is anybody there?" Liz asked smartass like while waving her hand infront of my face. I quickly gathered my thoughts and said "Knock it off, you look like a loser," while swatting her hand away. "Hey, I am a loser," she said proudly, "and I asked you something but you never answered," she continued. "Sorry, I was thinking," I explained, as I folded my last shirt and put it inside my suitcase. "What about?" she asked interested. "Oh, nothing important," I lied as I zipped up my last suitcase.

"So what did you ask me?" I changed the subject. "Huh? Oh, ummmm, I asked you why you ran out earlier." "Yeah, we were going to follow you, but Jeff got out the door first, so we just let him go." Becca added. "Well, it was just a stupid fight with my mom that got me a little upset," I lied, not wanting to get into detail. "Oh... you know, you are really strange," Becca commented, stressing the word 'really' and sitting down at my computer. "Yeah, but that's why you love me," I replied smiling. "Oh, you think?" she asked, getting up and putting her hands on her hips. "Oh, I know," I answered, getting in her face and copying her. We kept starring at each other until I glanced at Liz, causing Becca to do the same. At that same moment, she mimmicked us, most likely because she felt left out. Seeing her do this made Becca and I laugh, causing Liz to join in.

Each time we would begin to calm down, someone would do something to make us start up again. For example; Liz falling off the bed. This made a loud thump on the ground and then next thing I knew, John, Jeff, matt, Shawn, and Hunter were all standing in my door way, starring at us. We continued to laugh as they continued to stare. "Uhh, can I talk to you for a minute, Jess?" John asked, motioning to the hallway. I got up off the bed, now crying from laughing so hard, and followed him down to the far end of the hallway. "So, what's up? I asked, wiping the last of my tears and steadying my breathing.

"Do you know what's going on tomorrow?"  
"Yep, 8 AM flight, then the next day is my debut."  
"Okay, I just wanted to make sure."  
"John, I've said it before, I'm not a baby."  
"I know, but I don't need to loose you before we even get there."  
"Well, you're gunna, because I'm going over to Liz's with her and Becca to help Liz finish packing. "  
"Alright, just don't be late for the flight tomorrow. The last thing I need is Vince chewin' **my** ass because _you're_ late."

"Don't worry, I won't be," I chuckled and made my way back to my room. When I got there, everyone was gone. "Where the fuck did everyone go?" I yelled. "We're down the fuck here," someone yelled from downstairs, mocking me.. I started down the stairs saying "shut the fuck up," as I reached the bottom. "Fuck you," Liz replied to me, "ha, I win" she added with a smile. It was this dumb game we made up a long time ago, where we each said a sentance with the word 'fuck' in it, and whoever said the last sentance with the least amount of other words in it won. Stupid, right? I know, but we don't care. "Come on, we need to get you packed," I said mostly to myself, as I picked up two of my suitcases and Becca grabbed the other.

* * *

We made it to her house and finished packing her things within the course of two hours. We changed into our pajamas and decided to watch a movie. Of course, being the girls they are, Becca and Liz wanted to watch a scary movie; and me, being the kind of girl I am, didn't want to, but surrendered to the pressure they were putting on me anyways. We were watching the movie when all of a sudden, my cell phone rang and we all jumped and shrieked. I walked out of the livingroom through the kitchen to get to the back porch, just glad I had a reason to come away from the movie. "Hello?" I answered in a panic. "Jess? Are you okay?" I heard Jeff ask worriedly on the other end. "What the hell is going on there?" he added, more curious this time as the other girls screamed, yet again. "Oh nothing, we're just watching a scary movie," I answered as I shut the sliding glass door behind me to block out the blood curdleing screams comming from the dark livingroom. "What's up?" I asked, now calmed by the cool, quiet night.

_"I just wanted to know what colour you were planning on putting in your hair for Raw on Monday?"  
_"Oh, umm... I hadn't really thought about it, why?"  
_"I need to be sure that I have the colour."  
_"Oh, okay then , hmmm... how about pink?"  
_"Have you ever seen me have pink hair?"  
_"Well there was that one-"  
_"-Shut up. I don't have that colour."  
_"Haha, okay... well could you maybe go get it?"  
_"Now?!"  
_"Well you asked... I don't care when, just before Monday."  
_"I guess..."  
_"Yay! Thanks Jeffers. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
_"Alright, bye."  
_"Byes!" I replied happily, then hung up.

* * *

I walked back into the house, then into the livingroom. When I got there, the movie, as well as all the lights, were shut off. There was a soft glow comming from upstairs, so I headed towards it. I came to Liz's room, where her and Becca were making up the two beds. "So, I'm guessing I get the guestroom?" I asked, to no one in particular. "If you want it... or we could figure something else out if you don't want it," Liz answered. "Oh, no, it's fine," I said, "I'll see you two in the morning," I added before leaving the bedroom. "Love you!" the two shouted to me. "Love you too," I called back, then shut the door.

I walked down the the hall to a white door. I opened it, flicked on the light, and walked into a room which had lime green walls with white boarders, and a single window with white, transparrent curtains. I pulled back the green and brown vertical striped comforter, along with the ghostly white bed sheet. I walked over to the door, closed it, and shut off the light. A soft glow snuck in through the window, just barely lighting up the room.

I walked over to the window and opened it. I sat on the ledge of it and closed my eyes, smiling. The moonlight shone on my face as the cool, night air lightly blew my hair. I slowly opened my eyes and, as my smile faded, I sighed lightly. I shut the window slightly and got into the bed, covering myself up with the sheet and comforter. I fell asleep to the glow of the moon, and the soft sound of the trees blowing in the breeze.


	6. Chapter 5: Dorks On A Plane

**A/N:** Hello, lovely readers. So, chapter 5 is now up and running. I apologize for the lame chapter title, I'm not good at comming up with good ones. But never the less, the chapter is up and ready for you to read. And review, because that's always appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton, or any characters mentioned in this chapter besides Jess, Becca, and Liz.

**-Chapter Five: Dorks On A Plane-**

I woke up to the sound of the alarm on my cell going off. "Ughh, six o'clock already?" I thought out loud as I shut it off. I slowly and groggily walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I took a record breaking ten minute shower, then made my way back to the guestroom. On my way there I saw that Becca was already dressed and ready to go, probably because she's used to this, and she was getting ready to do a suicide dive onto a sleeping Liz. She looked at me and put her finger up to her lips. I smiled and whispered "I don't want anything to do with this," and continued walking back to the guestroom.

Before I closed the door, I heard Liz scream and then a thud, probably because becca fell from laughing so hard. I laughed lightly to myself and closed the door and turned on the light. It was still dark outside, and it was really cold too, so I closed the window. Honestly, it's so early in the morning I could care less what I wear. So I just picked out a brown tracksuit and flats.

I walked over to the vanity mirror and put in my contacts. I applied some light brown eyeliner, some dark eyeshadow, and clear lipgloss. I put my hair up into a messy bun and put my makeup back into my makeup bag. I walked back over to my suitcase, zipped it up, made my bed, then walked out of the room after turning off the light, closing the door behind me.

* * *

I made my way down the stairs and set my suitcase by the door, since I only brought one in and left the others in the car. I walked into the kitchen and sat on the far counter. Becca was standing by the toaster, buttering her toast as the coffee brewed. "Where's Liz?" I asked as she finished buttering the last piece. "Shower," she replied simply, handing me a piece. "Is she ready?" I asked as I slowly ate it. She just looked at me stupidly. "Nevermind," I said, as we both chuckled lightly. "You want some coffee?" she asked while getting a mug from the cubbard. "You know me all too well," I replied smiling. "Well I should," she said, grabbing a second mug.

"Hey, can I get your advice on something?" I asked, finishing my toast. "Sure, what is it?" she asked, filling the mugs. "Well, there's this guy, and he's a really good friend of mine, but I think I might be having 'more than friends' feelings for him," I answered, hoping she wouldn't know who I was talking about. "Okay, so what's the question?" she asked while getting a bottle of coffee mate from the refridgerator. "Well I don't know if he feels the same way about me, and I don't know what to do," I replied, brushing my hands infront of me. "Do I know him?" she asked, pouring the creamer into the cups of coffee. "Umm, I don't think so," I lied, knowing full well she knew who Jeff was. "Sugar."

"Yeah?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.. "No, hand me the sugar, dumbass," she said laughing. I turned slightly and handed her the small dish of sugar that was behind me. She turned back to the coffee and added some sugar to both cups, stirring it loudly. "Well, I would say try to figure him out, and yourself too," she advised, handing me the warm mug. "What do you mean?" I asked before taking a sip of the steaming liquid. "You sound unsure of yourself, and you don't want to make any decisions, if later it isn't really what you really want," she answered sipping at her coffee. Just as I was about to say something, I heard loud footsteps, and knew it had to be Liz.

"Morning sunshine," I said with a childish smile. She glared at me, then grabbed her keys from the dish on the counter and walked out the door. "She's not a morning person," I informed Becca, hopping off the counter and dumping out the rest of my coffee.. Becca handed me her cup and the coffee pot and I dumped both of them out. I quickly rinsed all the dishes out, grabbed my suitcase, and we both ran out the door to Liz's car.

I claimed the passanger's seat, forcing Becca to take the back. "Is Kenny still going to pick up your car?" I asked Liz as she drove us to the airport. "Well duh," she snapped. "Well, isomeone/i needs some Starbucks, don't they," I hinted to her, making Becca and I both laugh slightly. "Knock it off, or I'll make you walk," she retorted. I quickly stopped and faced the road again because, considering the mood she's in now, she probably would.

* * *

We walked into the airport and dropped our bags off. I kept my small carry-on which contained my mp3 player, a book, a notebook and pencil, my camera and my cell phone. We walked to the cafe area and stopped at the Starbucks. We got our drinks and made our way to the seats that everyone else were at. "Okay, How late are we?" I asked no one in particular. "Well if you're late, than we are too, why?" Randy replied comming up behind me with John by his side. "Well I'm usually really late," I stated, sipping more of my coffee.

"What time do we have to board the plane?" Liz asked, lightening up a bit. "Well actually, we should probably start heading over there now," John answered. "Aww, already?" I asked in a childish tone of voice. "Yeah," John replied with the same tone, which made everyone start cracking up. "See, it doesn't work for you," I laughed. He just rolled his eyes and picked up his luggage. "Bye Matty, I love you and I'm going to miss you soooo much," I said over dramatically. He chose to play along.

"Why do you have to leave me? Don't you love me anymore?" he asked, saddening his look.. I walked closer to him and hugged him tightly, then said "We had some great times, but it's just time for me to go." He pulled away and Jeff walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, and said "Be strong, man, be strong." Then Matt pretended to break down crying on his brother's shoulder. This caused all of us, even Matt, to start laughing again. "Okay, Matt, for real this time," I said smiling. We hugged eachother, and he said his goodbyes to the others. Then we went our seperate ways, and when we made our way to the terminal, we were able to get right on the plane.

* * *

I sat in my seat, which was in the center row, in the middle of two other seats, and placed my carry-on on the floor between my feet. Becca and Liz were both in the row behind me, sitting on either side of Randy, while Jeff and John were in the seats in the row to the left of me. As I was putting my earbuds in my ears to listen to music, both Shawn and Hunter were standing over me. "Oh, no," was all I managed to get out. "Oh yes," Hunter replied, plopping in the seat to my left. Then Shawn, being oh so graceful (or trying to be, anyway), sat down in the seat to my right.

I turned around in my seat to face Liz and Bec. "Okay so, how is it you two get put with someone who is," I looked Randy up and down (well, as much as I could, considering he was sitting down),"_somewhat_ sensible, but I get stuck with dumb and dumber here?" I asked, pointing at Hunter then Shawn for the last two words. "Hey, I resent that," Shawn opposed, "I'm at least smarter than him," he added, pointing at Hunter. I scoffed and rolled my eyes as I turned back around and sat in my seat. Hunter put his arm around my shoulder, purposely smacking Shawn in the head in the process, and said "don't worry, we'll keep you safe." I leaned foreward and looked at Jeff and John and mouthed the words 'help me' with a pleading look on my face.

When the plane landed in Mobile, Alabama, we walked off, or were more like kicked off, the plane. "Thanks for inot/i getting me into trouble," I said sarcastically to Shawn and Hunter. "Hey, it's what we do," Shawn replied as we made our way to baggage claim. Long story short, the two idiots caused enough trouble to last them a lifetime and everytime a flight attendant would notice, they would blame it on me. So, I guess they caused enough trouble to last bthem/b a iplaneride/i, but enough to last ime/i a blifetime/b. Once we all had our bags, we signaled enough taxis to get us all too the hotel. We walked into the lobby, and waited as John checked us all in and got the room keys. "So, who's rooming with who?"

* * *


	7. Chapter 6: Crush Crush Crush

**A/N:** Okay so as I put out the chapters to this story and as I read them, I fall more and more out of love with it. I don't know why, but I'm really beginning to dislike this story. How many writers do you know that dislike their own work? My guess would be not many. But anyway, this chapter is where you find out the different love interests. Basically how I introduced them was in a "here you go, in your face" kind of thing. But I'm really hoping the other stories will turn out better...well, I think I should escape the negativity. If my putting down of the story hasn't turned you off, then God bless you :). Lol, please read and review.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Jeff, John and Randy, but these lovely men are owned by the WWE. But if in fact I did own Jeff Hardy, I would have to give him to Alissa because if not she would just steal him from me...thanks Lis.

* * *

**-Chapter Six: Crush Crush Crush-**

"How about guys with guys and girls with girls?" Liz suggested.

"Well I'm all for it, but there are five guys and three girls... how are we going to manage that?" I questioned.

"I'll room with a girl," Randy spoke up, smirking.

"Down boy, you already got one," I replied, acknowledging John. Now, had it been anyone else who said that, they probably would have gotten a few teeth knocked out. But since I'm his _adorable_ little sister, I'm sort of in a safe zone. So he just glared at me. "I'm up for staying with one of you guys."

"I'll room with you," Jeff volunteered. A shy smile spread accross my face, until John looked at me and I tried to hide it.

"No. I'll stay with Randy, Shawn Jeff and Hunter can stay together, and you three girls," John suggested to the group, ordering it to me.

I glared at him, snatched the key card from his hand, and headed to the stairs with my suitcases in hand. I climbed the stairs to the third floor and made my way to room 421. I slid the card into the scanner and walked into the room. I set my bags on the floor, made my way over to the bed, and fell face first on it. "I was so close!" I yelled into the comforter.

"So close to what?"

I jumped up turning around, and saw Becca dropping her bags beside mine. "N-Nothing," I stuttered, blushing. I did **not** want want anyone to hear that.

"Uh-huh..." she replied, unconvinced with a smirk on her face. "Hey Liz, can you go find out what time we have to be at the arena tomorrow?" Becca asked, taking Liz's bags and putting them next to ours.

"Sure," she answered, walking out of the room. Becca closed the door, and turned around with a huge smile on her face. "It's Jeff, isn't it?" she asked excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, sitting on the bed with my back facing her, trying to hide my guilty smile.

She scoffed, "Don't give me that, you have developed a liking to a certain Jeffrey Nero Hardy," she repeated sitting down beside me.

"He's my best friend," I stated, looking away from her.

"So? That doesn't mean anything," she said, pushing me to admit it.

"Even if I did, why would it make you so happy?" I asked, curious.

"Because I think it's cute," she answered smiling.

I smiled shyly and tried to hide it.

"Ha! I knew it!" she cooed, pointing at me and smiling happily.

I sighed and gave in, "Okay." She laughed triumphantly. "Okay, okay, but you can't say anything," I said, trying not to laugh.

She stopped immediatly and looked at me.. "Well that takes the fun out of it," she said, falling backwards on the bed.

"Well too bad, because I don't want anyone else to know," I said, laying down beside her on my side. "How did you figure it out, anyways?"

"I saw the look, or looks, on your face when you were going to stay with Jeff," she replied chuckling.

"Was it really that obvious?" I asked, a little nervous to hear her answer.

"Well, not until you got pissed at John," she replied laughing.

"Erg, I'm so stupid!" I yelled, grabbing a pillow and hiding my rosy cheeks beneathe it.

"Don't be like that, I'm sure Jeff didn't notice," she said, taking the pillow from me.

"You're lying," I said turning my head to face her.

"Actually, I'm not... he's not the sharpest crayon in the box," she said reassuringly.

"Hey, that's my best friend you're talking about!" I said, laughing slightly. "Well, I'm sorry but all guys have their moments," she replied sitting up on the bed.

"All guys have what moments?" Liz asked, walking through the door with Randy trailing in behind her.

"Nothing," Becca laughed, as I got up off the bed.

* * *

"Hey Jess, can I talk to you for a minute?" Randy asked.

"Sure," I replied reluctantly. I walked out into the hall as he followed me, closing the door behind him. "So, what's up?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I just want to apologize for what I did yesterday," he said, shifting his weight nervously on his feet.

"You mean the pool thing?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "I didn't mean to upset you, I won't do it again," he added.

"I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you," I said with an annoyed look on my face. He looked a little unsure, then I smiled and added "I mean, you _are_ my brother's best friend."

"Thanks Jess, I really am sorry," he said nervously.

"It's okay, I know," I chuckled, pulling him into a hug. He hugged me back and we walked back into the room.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Liz asked as Randy shut the door.

"I don't know, it's only about 2..." I paused, "What do you guys want to do?" I finished.

"How about we go swimming at the beach?" Randy suggested. I looked up at him as if to say 'are you really that stupid?' He must have gotten it, because he then added "Well you don't _have_ to go in."

"You just want to see me in a bikini," Becca said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe..." Randy trailed off. "I was really shocked, did I just see Becca _blush_? Wow, I've never seen _her_ do **that** before.

"Okay, Randy, we'll go. Now go and get everyone else," I said, pushing him out the door. Now it was my turn to be the smartass. "I think there is someone else in here who has a crush," I sang childishly, walking back towards the girls.

"Aw man, how did you know?!"

Becca and I both turned to look at Liz. She looked nervously back at us. "I wasn't talking about you," I told her.

"Oh..." she blushed.

I sighed and said "Alright, who is it?"

"No one."

I scoffed and said "Oh please, you don't say something like 'how did you know' when someone talks about a crush, and then not say who it is."

"Well, you're gonna make fun of me," she said nervously.

"I'll try not to," I replied with a small smile.

"Okay, it's John."

My smile fell off my face as my jaw hit the floor. "Ewww!" was all I managed to say. "That's my brother!" I yelled in amazement.

"No shit, I think I realized that a while ago," she replied. I slapped Becca's shoulder and said "Say something!" She just kind of looked on, then slowly smiled.

"Hey, don't think you're off the hook," I said, pushing her lightly.

"I wasn't on one," she replied, getting out her bikini.

"Oh please, you like Randy," I said with attitude while putting my hands on my hips.

"Maybe..." she said smiling, walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

* * *

We all walked out the front doors to the hotel and followed the path way down to the beach in our swimsuits. We walked over to where Randy, Shawn, John, Jeff, and Hunter were all waiting for us. Shawn was throwing sand at Hunter, and Hunter was chasing him while the guys just stood there laughing. I chuckled a little then layed my towel down behind them. I put on my sunglasses as the other girls spread out their towels. I sat down on mine and started to put on sunscreen as the guys all ran into the water.

"You won't mind if we leave you and go into the water with them, would you?" Becca asked nervously.

"No, go ahead," I said smiling and laying down.

"Okay, see you later," Liz said as the two of them ran to the water.

I put my earbuds to my mp3 player into my ears and put it on shuffle, mouthing the words to the songs that would come on. Every now and then I would look out at everyone in the water and laugh at the crazy things they were doing. I was just laying there on my back, listening to calming music flow into my ears, when I felt dripping on my feet. I looked down at them, then ran my eyes over the wet legs, toned chest, and up to the glistening face of who my shower was comming from.

* * *


End file.
